


Покой

by Polyn



Series: try not to fall in love with the Pale Rider [3]
Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Deathfic, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: Смерть хоронит мертвецов, включая себя, и разговаривает с оружием, к созданию которого когда-то приложил руку
Series: try not to fall in love with the Pale Rider [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671841
Kudos: 2





	Покой

**Author's Note:**

> Четырнадцать прав - бета
> 
> Предупреждения: спойлеры второй игры и новеллы "Склад Мерзостей", вольное обращение с матчастью, ООС, семейные ценности, каноничная "смерть" персонажей  
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора

– Спасибо, – голос Мортис прозвучал в разуме Смерти удивительно отчётливо.  
Полумёртвая уже многие тысячи лет, она не напоминала о себе, и он решил, что уже никогда не услышит её.  
– За что? – проворчал он мысленно.  
– За то, что взял меня с собой. – После своей первой гибели она источала только злобу и отчаяние, а увечья, полученные позже, почти заставили её замолчать. Сейчас в её интонациях можно было различить едва заметный дуэт гордости и облегчения.  
– Так рада покончить со всем, что прощаешь – меня? – с горьким удивлением спросил Смерть.  
Предав душу тяжелейшему из проклятий, шагнув за край бытия, получить прощение от останков существа, которое запытал до безумия много тысяч лет назад, – это ли не отменная шутка вечности?.. Разделить гибель с оружием, с помощью которого он отправил Войну под пулю Чёрного Милосердия, – это ли не извращённая, вполне в духе самого Смерти, последняя справедливость?..  
– Нет. – Гордость исказилась, превращаясь в надменность. Мучения, извратившие сущность Мортис, не оставили её и теперь. Яд сочился из её тающих мыслей. – Твои деяния невозможно простить, о, великий инженер из народа нефилимов. Но за то, что даёшь мне окончательный покой – спасибо.  
– В этом я лучше всех, – улыбнулся Смерть. Он взял с собой многих, кому давно задолжал покой, Мортис оказалась в их числе случайно, но ему не жаль было оказать ей эту услугу. – Если у тебя ещё есть душа, она присоединится к потоку, как наши, – успел подумать он.  
А потом падение кончилось.

**Author's Note:**

> https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/p219092935.htm?oam#more8


End file.
